Talk:Peter Bishop
It seems like, from the latest episode, peter died when he was seven and Walter brought his mirror from the other universe. Rewatching the series, Walter keeps saying things that could imply that Peter is NOT a Peter from the mirror universe, but a younger version of WALTER taken from the PAST of the mirror universe. 19:58, 12 July 2009 (UTC) How so? The only known method of 'time travel' in the series is the teleportation device, which "does something terrible" to the user. Unless the portal generator goes through time instead of realities, the clearer explanation is that our Walter stole the other Peter after our Peter died, from a reality similar enough to our own that Peter wouldn't notice (perhaps the only difference at first was Peter's illness). This has an interesting side effect: Our Walter clearly seems to be a person who wasn't very dedicated as a father at first but clearly loves Peter now (to be expected: He didn't understand how important Peter was to him until he was dying). Under the assumption that the other Walter has a similar personality (valid, as the alternate Broyles and Charlie seemed similar), how would he react to have his son stolen by a dimensional invader? Especially if the trigger for Walter researching the reality bridge was Peter's death - this would suggest that our Walter figured it out while the other Walter didn't. I suspect that the terrible state of the other Boston is due to the other Walter going mad and desperately trying to get Peter back (essentially becoming the dangerous scientist that Bell is painted to be); there are several indications that Walter really is that dangerous (when he's not talking about French toast). Our Bell probably understood this and wrote the original ZFT manifesto (with the ethics chapter) as a warning for when the other Walter figures out how to cross realities, which isn't likely to be pretty. However, this entire paragraph is raw speculation - we'll have to hear more from Bell to nail this down. 02:20, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Its mainly just speculation on my part, but things like Walter saying the toys in Safe were Peter's then saying 'oh, they must have been mine then' when Peter said they weren't, and Walter constantly complaining about Peter not doing anything useful with his life or living to his full potential. Of course this could just be Walter's forgetfulness and a general disapointment in his son than rather than in another version of himself. I've still got a few episodes to rewatch so its possible theres some details i've forgotten that make it impossible for him to be a younger Walter. Themeddlingmatt 10:31, 13 July 2009 (UTC) That's interesting to think that Walter brought a younger version of himself back, as there are possible clues as had been mentioned before me with Walter "confusing" his own toys for Peter's, perhaps even Peter's inability to remember collecting coins when he was ill. But at the end of "There's More Than One of Everything" when Walter places the coin on Peter's grave, he's indicating that the coin and the coin collection belonged to the original Peter. Something else I noticed in the final episode of the season was that when Peter picks up the dusty photograph of what could be assumed to be the Bishop family, you can obviously tell that the man in the picture is a younger Walter and looks almost nothing like the current Peter. I highly doubt that it is an alternate Walter, but am interested in what the first poster has to support his argument. -- 01:45, September 2, 2009 (UTC)francesa Definitely not a younger Walter. It is most definitely a Peter from an alternate dimension. Peter obviously died, hence the grave and the conversation with the FBI agent about Peter's past, where she informed him that there was no file on Peter, and Walter decided to discontinue the conversation. This Peter is from the alternate reality. A young Walter would be dumb. Remember, Walter became crazy while he was in the mental institution, he wasn't crazy before. They cut out pieces of his brain and locked him with loonies for 17 years. It has also been suggested that this is why he is a better father now. That being in the mental institution and having the pieces cut out of his brain actually turned him into a better human being, even if the better human being is a bit nutty. Peter "Not Existing" moves focus to another pair of Universes. Multiple discrepancies appear this season, like Olivia not meeting Lincoln Lee , Phillip Broyles (Alternate Universe) still being alive , or Olivia killing her Stepfather, whereas she only shot him, not finished him off. Age If Peter was never ambered he would be 58 years old (2036-1978). If you subtract the 20 years he was in amber and didn't age he would be 38 not 33. --Revan's Exile (talk) ( ) 01:10, October 28, 2012 (UTC)